Injustice: Gods Among Us
Summary Injustice: Gods Amung Us is a tourmament fighting game that was created from the same people that brought us Mortal Kombat R. Story In an alternate DC World, Metropolis was leveled by a Nuclear bomb detonated by The Joker, and Superman killed the crazed maniac out of retrobution for Superman's girlfriend Lois Lane. Corrupted by this act, Superman has created an oppressive society and has made Batman an enemy of his newfound power. Though, somehow the real DC heroes find themselves in this alternate world and now have to save themselves from this world's Superman, with some help from the villains of this alternate universe (the likes of Deathstroke and Lex Luthor) and stop the oppressive Superman from destroying the world he once swore to protect. Game Modes Story Mode Follow your favorite DC Superheroes and Villains on a journey into the alternate world oppressed by Superman. Battles Play either alone or online against a customized set of opponents. S.T.A.R. Labs Similar to the Challenge Tower from Mortal Kombat R, a total of 240 missions in this mode where you must defeat your opponent under a set system of conditions Single Fight Fight one opponent of your choosing in this mode. Training Test your skills and become a powerful Superhero in this mode. Versus Mode Play with a friend or online in this mode. Bonus Features Collect cards and unlock extra content in the game (E.G. Alternate Costumes, Concept Artwork Different Stages and Soundtracks) and many more in this mode. Option Menu Very straightforward, change the game's picture, sound and the gameplay options in this mode. Johnny's Views General Thoughts Of course, I'm not really into comic books, but I like some of their games. Because a friend of mine is a big comic book buff, I decided to give this game a try. Graphics The Graphics in this game are (of course) this generation's graphics and has a lot of great 3-d rendering and lighting when it comes to the backgrounds. The character models are also quite good in this game, as the chracter mdels blend with the style of the beackgrounds very nicely. 'Rating: '''9.5 Music The soundtrack of this game is very nicely orchastrated and fits the DC environment like a glove. The classical music style feels almost like a movie renditions of a DC comic hero. '''Rating: '''9 Sound/Voice The sounds could be the game's drawback. As most of the sounds are from Mortal Kombat R with only a few new sounds to go with them. The Voices on the other hand are quite possibly the games biggest strength, not only the voice of Batman is the same from Batman: Arkham City (Kevin Conroy) but the new voices of the DC heroes also sound good and really bring out the nature of their respective characters. '''Rating: '''9 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is also a weakness of this game as it's similar to Mortal Kombat R. The style of fighting is almost the same as in MKR with only a few differences (many of them obvious). One of them is that there are no "X-Ray moves" or "Fatalities", they're replaced by "Clash Mode" where you and an opponent clash (by using your super meter) and whoever wins will receive a health boost, and a Super Move (like in Super Street Fighter 4, but a bit more flashy graphic wise), you can also chain combos more easily than you can do in MKR as you can launch your opponent in the air and even run them into objects (even background objects) you can also throw your opponent into a specific object and tranfer to another fighting stage (like in ''Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe almost). The controls of this game is also similar to MKR with only a few differences, for instance blocking is similar to SSF4 (press the "away" button rather than another button). The button layouts are also noticably different as well. one button controls the quick attacks another controls the medium attack and another is the strong attacks, while one controls a character's abilities. The special move layouts remain the same as in MKR however, but it 's not a bad thing. '''Rating: '''8.5 Replay Value There are lots of bonus materials. f course you have to play the game in order to unlock a good deal of them (which adds to the game's challenge) play to collect cards (either access cards or armory cards) to unlock alternate costumes for the characters or even concept art for the characters and the stages or even unlock music. There's even a cartoon short about Superman. '''Rating: '''9.5 Final Thoughts There are a lot fo great things about this game, and this is despite the similarities it has to Mortal Kombat R, the story is different from your average DC story (though you may love it or hate it), it also has a lot of extra content which a lot of modern gamers love, and it also has a good assortment of DC heroes and villains as well. So, can we look forward to another ''Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe ''game in the forseeable future. Time will tell. But we can always hope. '''Overall Rating: '''9